Leave no man behind
by angel1983
Summary: We have to get back to Paris. We have work to do. We have to take care of Aramis'…" it seemed he couldn't quite bring himself to say 'body'.


**A.N. Another new story and this time it is not an episode tag. This is actually something that's been in my head for a while now. It's a longer story and focussed more on D'Artagnan, Porthos and Aramis with Athos only playing a limited role.**

 **As always I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to read and review my last story. Oh and my latest anonymous reviewer was kind enough to leave me a list of more films and shows I could check out, so thank you so much for that.**

 **Also guys I'm looking for a beta reader for this story as this one has to have some action scenes in it and am horrible at writing them. I'd really appreciate it if someone can help me through them. If not well the story is going to be shorter than I planned.**

 **As always no guarentees on the update times or length (sorry still struggling with other projects), however this fandom seems to inspire me and get my creative juices flowing. The next chapter should still be out before the next weekend. Not earlier than that cos I have guests at home as well (sigh)...**

 **I don't own anything you recognise.**

 **Please review and let me know your thoughts**

"Aramis! Aramis!" a voice yelled shattering the peace and quiet of the woods and causing the birds to take flight.

"Where are you? Aramis!" the voice continued brushing past bushes and branches with ease as if they did not cut through skin. "You promised damn you. You promised you'd be here".

"D'Artagnan stop!" called out Athos putting an arm across the terse upper body of the young Gascon managing to at last halt the frantic movements of his protégé, however D'Artagnan dislodged it with a strength belying his thin countenance and continued his search in the same frenetic manner almost on the edge of panic.

Athos and Porthos just sighed before continuing to chase after their younger comrade who had begun yelling the marksman's name again.

"Lad you have to stop", Porthos called out having managed to catch hold of his arm this time, halting him with his brute strength. Once again D'Artagnan tried to pull himself free but Porthos just dug in unwilling to let him wander aimlessly.

"Let me go", the Gascon yelled all the while squirming. "I have to find him", he almost sobbed. "He promised me he'd be here and I have to find him".

Porthos however ignored his words and shook him by the arm as if to shake some sense into him. "Aramis isn't here lad. He's gone. Remember. He's gone cos you left him alone", he explained as if to a child.

"No you don't understand", D'Artagnan countered, "I had to leave him. He asked me to do so. He said he'd be here when I came back", he continued his eyes willing the bigger man to understand the reasoning behind his actions. "He promised me he'd be safe", he continued almost childlike as if he couldn't comprehend that his brother would ever break a word given; especially to him.

"Yeah well he's not safe is he", the bigger man responded almost harsh it would seem but the loss of one of his oldest and dearest fiends had cut deep.

"C'mon D'Artagnan", his mentor took over his voice flat, "We have to get back to Paris. We have work to do. We have to take care of Aramis'…" it seemed he couldn't quite bring himself to say 'body'. "We can't keep chasing after you like this", he added.

D'Artagnan's shoulders slumped. It was as if shock had addled his brain and he didn't seem to understand what was happening around him. 'Aramis couldn't be gone' he thought to himself. He had to be safe. After all he had promised him that he'd be safe, that it was ok for him to be left alone, that he wasn't injured too badly and that he'd be able to defend himself. He tried explaining all of this to his brothers only to be brushed off. Only to be told that Musketeers did not leave their injured comrades alone and that it was his responsibility to make sure the healer got back to them safe. Instead D'Artagnan had in their eyes failed to protect their friend and brother. He had by his selfishness cost the marksman his life and that he had to stop wasting their time as well.

D'Artagnan felt his eyes grow wet as the two remaining Inseparables continued their rant. He barely heard the words being spewed forth. Instead a voice seemed to be chanting in his head, telling him that Aramis was dead and that it was his fault. He had died alone in the woods thanks to the Gascon who he had cherished and loved dearly; taken care of him almost as if he would his own sibling. And how had D'Artagnan repaid him? By leaving him alone in the hands of bandits to die.

"D'Artagnan are you listening to me?" Athos' voice seemed to stop the condemning chant inside his head, however D'Artagnan wanted the older man to let him be. "Leave me", he mumbled. He deserved to be left alone to die as well, just as he had left Aramis alone to die. "D'Artagnan", the voice called out again with an insistent tap to his cheek, however the Gascon squirmed and turned his head away. "Leave me alone", he mumbled again.

"D'Artagnan. Aramis is safe. You are dreaming. You have to wake up", Athos' voice called out as if from far away even though his mentor stood right next to him.

"D'Artagnan c'mon lad, you're dreaming. Aramis is right here. He's right here and waiting for you to wake up. All you gotta do is open your eyes", Porthos coaxed his voice conveying the worry he felt.

D'Artagnan only mumbled something they couldn't catch and squirmed continuously. Porthos and Athos exchanged a glance over the youngster's head before Athos tried shaking the Gascon a bit more roughly this time. "D'Artagnan, wake up", he almost commanded and it was as if the Gascon recognised an order even in sleep, for his eyes had shot open. However they were still glazed over and it was clear that the lad was not fully awake. The most worrying factor however was the tears still leaking from his eyes that he did not seem to be able to stop.

"D'Artagnan", Athos called out softly turning the younger man's face towards him, trying to get the lad to focus on him and it seemed to have worked. D'Artagnan finally seemed to recognise him. "Ath's", he mumbled then began babbling an apology almost immediately. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave him. He told me to go"

"Shh. It's al right. You did the right thing D'Artagnan", Athos comforted his protégé. "None of us blame you. Aramis is safe remember. He is safe thanks to you. You did the right thing", he repeated.

D'Artagnan looked at him in shock. It was clear that his nightmare still had a hold on him and that he wasn't back to them a hundred percent. "No, he's dead. I left him", he breathed out.

It was at that point that Aramis stepped forward. Despite the fact that the last several times he had done so D'Artagnan hadn't reacted well to his presence the marksman had been unable to just stand around and do nothing as the lad simply blamed himself again. "D'Artagnan", he called out gently, "I'm right here in front of you", he continued his voice tentative, not sure of the reaction the sight of him would bring. "I'm safe because of you", he continued voice going stronger even as he continued to move forward almost cautiously as if the youngster were a skittish colt. "You did the right thing", he told him, finally reaching the Gascon and laying a hand on his shoulder.

At his touch D'Artagnan simply closed his eyes again, not wanting to see the apparition in front of him for what else could it be but his imagination. Aramis couldn't be really here in front of him. His older brother was gone. He was dead thanks to him. He couldn't be really alive and talking to him. No, this was an apparition his addled brain had conjured. This wasn't real.

He hadn't realised that he had mumbled the last bit out loud. His brothers once again exchanged worried glances above his head not knowing what to do or how to help the Gascon understand that Aramis was well and truly alive and it was only thanks to him that he was so.

"D'Artagnan please open your eyes and look at me", Aramis tried once more. "Please lad, I'm right here and I'm real. I'm safe".

"You have been in the grips of a fever for almost three days and it is causing you to be confused", Athos added as the boy opened his eyes once more, however he seemed to look everywhere except at the marksman in front of him. "Aramis is fine D'Artagnan. We got him back from the woods four days ago. He is fine and his injuries have healed. You saved his life".

His mentor's words seemed to finally reach him and D'Artagnan looked directly into the eyes of the healer. "Aramis", he whispered not wanting to believe that the marksman was really here.

"Yes lad. It's me", Aramis told him with a smile on his face, however if he was expecting it to be reciprocated he was sadly mistaken. D'Artagnan only continued to stare at him and the silence in the room became heavier. At last instead of responding to his friend he looked around the room, his gaze finally settling on the window to notice that it was still dark outside.

"What time is it?" he asked the others

"Still a few hours to go for dawn", Athos responded, then added "You are in Aramis' rooms". The last bit was unnecessary though as the Gascon had already worked that part out.

"I'd like to get up now", he almost mumbled and it was only then that the others realised that they had him trapped on the bed. Aramis stepped back with an apology, however the Gascon ignored both it and the outstretched hand of his mentor and got up slowly his body still suffering the effects of both his own injuries and the infection resulting in a fever that had ravaged it for three days.

Almost pushing past the unhappy marksman D'Artagnan shuffled over to the window letting the cool air touch his face. The streets of Paris were empty at this late hour and he let the peaceful silence wash over him.

"Lad", Porthos called out almost hesitantly unwilling to break the uncomfortable silence but needing to know if D'Artagnan was ok. D'Artagnan however did not answer. Instead he turned back towards them and stared at Aramis almost afraid to take his eyes off him, afraid that if he did so the other man would simply disappear.

"I'm not going anywhere D'Artagnan", Aramis stated simply understanding why the youngster looked at him so.

"We got him back lad", Porthos added and D'Artagnan's attention shifted to him. "He's safe thanks to you", the bigger man told him sincerely, however D'Artagnan only continued to stare at him. Then almost as if in a trance he walked towards Porthos, stood in front of him contemplatively for a minute before drawing his arm back and punching him full on the mouth. Porthos rocked back almost stunned by the force of the blow. That had hurt.

Athos and Aramis just stared at the Gascon's action in shock, before they could react though D'Artagnan had walked out the door and stepped out into the night.


End file.
